The Anubis Vacation!
by SibunaLover123
Summary: Amber invites the whole house on a vacation to America. What will happen to these 11 students? What about Patricia? does she find out some BIG news? What about Nina and Eddie? Do they have a secret? Do they find out something big? What about Amber? She and Nina find out some huge news. Couples: Patrome, Neddie, Jabian, Amfie, And maybe some others? ;) I Don'y own House Of Anubis!


**Hey guys!**

**It's me! SibunaLover123! And I am here with a new story, The Anubis Vacation!**

**Here is the Summary if you want to read again before we get into the story!:**

**Summary:  
Amber invites the whole house on a vacation to America. What will happen to these 11 students? What about Patricia? does she find out some BIG news? What about Nina and Eddie? Do they have a secret? Do they find out something big? What about Amber? She and Nina find out some huge news. Couples: Patrome, Neddie, Jabian, Amfie, And maybe some others? ;) I Do not own House Of Anubis!**

**There you have it! Now PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter One: House Of Vacations!**

Amber's POV:

OMG! YAY. I just got off the phone with my daddy, and he said that I could take the house on vacation! I'm sooo excited! Were going to the USA, California to be exact! Nina is going to be sooo excited to be traveling back to the states! Although I felt really bad for Nina, because her gran passed about a month ago, but I think she's okay now.

I sit down with the rest of Anubis House at the dinning room table. I am going to tell them. I have the plane tickets already and I'm going to bring it up.

"Hey guys? I wanted to ask you guys something." I say.

"What is it Amber?" Nina and Eddie ask in unison. They are sooo cute!, But I am still very upset that Fabian cheated on Nina, for JOY. And Patricia broke it off with Eddie! And get this! It's for JEROME! WHAT? Peddie was PERF!

"Well I have 10 plane tickets, and a large beach house for the ten of us in California, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go?" I practically yelled, Nina and Eddie looked at each other. Oh wait! Nina and Eddie were from California! I totally forgot!

"I'll go." Nina and Eddie-Once again- said in unison. They looked at each other and blushed.

"I'll go." Mick and Mara said in unison, they looked at each other and kissed.

Jerome and Patricia look at each other and sigh. I know exactly whats going to happen. Patrome is going to say something in unison! Its OBVI!

"We'll go." Patrome says in unison. HA TOLD YA!

"I'll go." Fabian says, and drapes his arm around Joy's shoulder.

"Me too." Joy added.

"What about you boo? You want to go?" I ask my Alfie.

"Of course Ambs!" Alfie says and I scream with glee.

"WERE GOING ON VACATION!" I scream out.

We talked about when it was and we are supposed to leave in the morning. At like 6:00Am. Were going to be staying there the whole summer. Thats great! And Trudy is thinking of coming to cook for us! This is going to be the funnest vacation ever!

We all separate to go pack, I pull Nina to mine and hers room, and we start packing. YAY! We finish packing at about 9:00PM, so decided to go to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

*Nina's POV*

~In The Morning!~

I woke up with my alarm going off. It's 5AM! UGH...! This is amazing.

I get a text from Eddie. My boyfriend. DON'T TELL AMBER! SHE WILL FREAK! We have been dating ever since Fabian broke my heart like 5 months ago. It's our 5 month-anniversary in about 2 days. I can't wait! The five month-Anniversary is the marking of us getting together. I am really happy with Eddie. I have a feeling he's going to ask me to Marry him, I don't know I just think. But I wouldn't care either way. I know we are kind of young, but I wouldn't be mad if he asked me or not. I don't know if he even Loves me like that yet.

I'm just super exited!

I get up and get my suitcases and out on some clothes.

I grab my really adorable Sweatpants and I put on a black tank top. and I grab a sweat shirt. I slip on some socks, and converse. My other shoes are inside my suitcase I put my hair up in a pony tail and Grab my electronics, and slip them in my carry on. Its a 15 hour flight. wonderful. At least I'll have my boyfriend to keep me company.

I grab my pillow and I roll my suitcase downstairs. Everyone is downstairs except Eddie and Amber.

"I'll go see if Eddie's ready. Amber said she would be down in about 10 minutes." I say and set my stuff down. I hope I don't look bad, I have a change of clothes in my carryon, it's shorts, and a really cute cami. I might put the shorts on in the plane.

I walk into Eddie's room, and I see him on his bed, listening to music.

I walk over to him, and give him a kiss, he pulls me in.

He slips his headphones off, "Hey gorgeous. Whats up?" He asked, I smiled. "Are you ready?" I ask, He nods and grabs im stuff.

"You know I love you right?" He askes. I smirk

"Yeah, but i'm not convinced. I think I need convincing..." I say, he smirks,

"Okay." He says he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his torso, Then we connect our lips.

"I love you." He says

"I Love you too." I say. and we rub noses and then we kiss again.

We hear someone scream 'Neddie' And squeal.

"Amber!" I turned around and I saw she was taking a bunch of photos and things.

"OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Amber screamed

"Well... We have kept our relationship a secret because we didn't want people making a fuss." I say, Eddie puts his arm around me.

"YAY! NEDDIE! I HAVE TO START THE SCRAPBOOK IN THE PLANE!" Amber yelled and ran out of the room.

Me and Eddie burst into laughter, He grabs His bags and we walk out of the room. We meet everyone outside. Just then a bright pink limo, pulls up.

Everyone laughs, it's like Amber to have a pink limo.

We all put our stuff into the trunk, and everyone got in. We gasped at how big the whole limo is from the inside. There was a huge mini bar, and a huge flatscreen TV.

"Where to Miss Millington?" The driver asked.

"Airport please!" Amber says and closes the window.

We all sit down and just talk until we get to the airport. We went right through security and got on the Millingtons' private jet. Which-so happened-to be hot pink as well. We all got on the plane and took our seats. I sat next to Eddie in one of the rows. We immediately fell asleep in each others arms. But I only got about an hour of sleep, when Amber Shook us awake.

"If you gus want, we have separate bedrooms, for the flight." Amber said as she say how uncomfortable sitting on these chairs is.

We thanked her, and we went into one of the rooms. It was pretty big. It had a purple color on the walls, and the bed was a king size. Me and Eddie climbed inside and we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

I wake up, I look around, Where Am I? I think to myself, but quickly realized that I am on the plane to California. I wake up Eddie and we walk out of the room rubbing our eyes. Everyone was sitting at the Kitchen area. What time is it? I get my phone out of my pocket and look at the time. 6:30am I wonder where we are...

"How did you two sleep." Amber asked turning around I yelped.

"What in the world happened to your face?!" I asked and ran over to her face. It was White as sugar,and her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Ask Jerome." She says and takes a sip of her cofee. and bitterly slams it on the counter.

"What did you do?!" I ask Jerome,

"I just took some powdered sugar and glue and sprayed it on her! It's not that big a deal." Jerome says and Alfie smacks him,

"Not cool man!" Alfie says after he smacked Jerome.

"I have to admit, I side with Alfie on this one. That was out of line jerry" Eddie says, and sits down.

"Come on Amber. Lets go get you cleaned up." I say and I help her up.

Me and Amber go into the bathroom, and I clean her up, then she re-applies her make-up.

"Thanks Nina. I appreciate it." Amber said.

"Your welcome. And thanks for not being mad about me and Eddie dating. I mean You were so understanding. Way better than you were when me and Fabian broke up. and I want to thank you for that." I say, we hug.

"Well I guess I grew up since you and Fabian were dating. That was what? 5 months ago?" Amber said and we laughed.

"Yeah. Me and Eddie's 5 month anniversary is in 2 days. and I have a feeling that he's going to ask me to marry him... But I'm not sure." I say, she smiles.

"Then as soon as we get to California, were going dress shopping! But can you drive? I am so used to driving on the left side of the road, you have a car right?" Amber asks, I nod. It's at my house.

"Hey Amber? Do you think we can stay at my house? It's right on the beach also. My house is huge, We can all fit. " I ask, She smiles,

"Sure. Whats the Address?" Amber asks.

"483 Windbridge drive." I say, She gasps.

"You mean. You live at 483 Windbridge drive?! Thats the biggest house on the Water! The house We were going to stay at is next door!" Amber yelled,

"Yeah I lived there with gran after my parents died, then Gran died now I get the whole House, everything." I say, Amber smiles.

"Come on Amber. Their going to wonder where we are." I walk into the living room where everyone is.

"Hey guys? Instead of the house we were staying, were going to stay at Nina's." Amber said the guys smirked.

"Is this house Bigger than the one Amber had?" Jerome asked

"Actually I've been to her house, It's huge! There's a swimming pool, 4 floors,10 rooms, and elevator, beach view. And huge room setting. It's amazing!" Eddie says and comes over to me and Kisses me.

"We'll see." Jerome says.

"Okay we will." Eddie and me say in unison.

We hang out for the rest of the plane ride talking and occasionally we break into couples and start making out. Yeah, let me tell you Eddie's lips are so sweet, and he's an amazing Kisser. We finally land and I go change. White shorts, and a black tank top, (It's not spaghetti Strap) and converse. I fix my hair, and we get out of the plane.

We head down the terminal doors, and head to luggage pick-up. We grab our luggage, and I smile as I see the great state of California from the windows. Eddie and I hold hands and we wait for the cab to get here. We arrive, and we get in. It takes me back down memory lane. Literally. We head towards my house, about 15 minutes later, we are checking into my Neighborhood. You have to have a pass, so I get put and give them my access card, and they open the gate.

"Welcome Home Miss Martin." Steve the Gate guy says to me.

"Thanks steve. See you later." I say and get back into the Taxi.

We go all the way down, until we arrive at a huge golden gate. I get out again and take out my access Card, and swipe it across the swiper, then enter my pin number, and the gate slowly opens. I get back into the cab again, and we drive down the large driveway. The Gates automatically closed, as we pulled away, Everyone's mouths gasped at my house exept Amber, and Me and Eddie. Amber, because she's seen it before, and Eddie has been here before.

The driver stops and we get out, get our stuff and head towards the perl white house. It was actually pretty big, looks like something out of a magazine. But I love it. we head toward the doors that look exactly like Anubis House's Doors, exept with a long window in the middle that goes fron top to bottom. I get out my keys and unlock them. I open both of the doors at once, and I smiled.

"Woah! This is Amazing!" Amber said, and looked all around.

"Dang Martin, Nice place." Jerome said and looked up and down.

"Thanks Jerry" I say, We bring our bags into the living room, and they look at the ocean view.

"This is amazing. The view is so nice here? Why did you ever want to go to England!" Amber said I stifled a laugh. Of course it would be so ironic as Amber to say that! Amber is from England! What in the world happened?!

"I don't know Amber, I Wouldn't have met you guys if I didn't move to England... So thats why." I say, she shrugs.

We laugh and I guided them upstairs.

"This is the 1st Floor, We have 4 rooms down here, Anyone interested?" I asked,

"Okay I guess we'll take one" Patricia said looking at Jerome.

"Okay! Two Rooms or One?" I asked, they looked at each other, Jerome came up to me and whispered 'One' in my ear.

"Okay. You can go claim one or two *Wink*" I say, They head off to their room, and I lead everyone else to the next floor.

We enter the elevator, and I click 'two.' We wet up to the second level and the doors opened. The second level has a fountain right in front of the elevator, and it looks like a hotel lobby. Everyone except Eddie gasped at how nice my house was. We headed down this hall and there was 4 rooms down here.

"I think these rooms should go to Joy and Fabian, and Mara and Mick, But whatever you guys want." I say, because these rooms would fit their style perfectly.

They shrugged and went into their separate rooms.

I let Amber, Eddie, Alfie, to the top floor. Because the 3rd floor is just game rooms. I'll tell them about that later.

"Now here's what I was thinking... Me and Amber can room together, and You an Alfie can Room together? Because I need to talk serious stuff with Amber, and It just seems logical. So me and Amber in my room, and you in that one next door, or you can pick any one of the rooms down that hall there. Ask Eddie he know's where everything is." I say and they nod. Me and Amber enter a king suite. It's one of the biggest rooms in the house.

We walk through the double doors, and Amber smiled. It had purple and pink walls, and A purple bed. Me and Amber can just share the King size bed because were besties, so it shouldn't matter. The whole room colors were Pink and purple. My favorite color is Purple and hers is pink. I thought it would make sense. In the room was the bed, a king size bathroom, a flat screen, a huge closet, A mini fridge, a couch, many other things, that make this room my favorite in the house.

Me and Amber decided we were going to go swimming. I led her to my closet and I had her help me what to wear. I swear I thought I saw her eyes pop out of her head when she saw my closet.

"What do you think?" I ask,

"I love it! I had no idea you had such style!" Amber said looking at the Bathing suits, She held up a pink polka-dot Bikini.

"You have to wear that! It's so you!" I say, She squeals and hugs me.

"You have to war this one!" Amer says to me, holding up an Identical Bikini but instead of pink, it's purple.

"I love this! Let's put them on, and go to the pool!" I say. We Put on the bathing suits, and we head up to the roof.

I grabbed my phone, and texted Eddie real quick.

Hey Eddie :)  
Me and Amber R Headin to the Pool, Come, and bring Alfie if U want! :) Love you!~ Nina :)

I sent the text and put the phone in my towel. We head to the elevator, and click 'Roof' and we go up.

Once we get up there, I head over to the pool and Pull the tarp off. I have people chlorinate the pool every month, so It's nice and clean for when I wan't to use it.

I pull the tarp off, and the pool is nice and clean.

Me and Amber both Jump in, and hang out until Eddie shows up with Alfie. They say that everyone is going to come up in a few minutes, so I say okay, and we hang out until everyone shows up. We all talk and thats about what we all did the rest of the day.

At about 7:00Pm, we all made dinner and we silently ate in the large kitchen.

"Hey Guys? Tomorrow do you guys want to go to the beach?" Amber asked

"Totally!" Everyone says,

"This is going to be so fun!" Amber says pulling me upstairs. We talked for a bit then We fell asleep, exited about what the next day will bring.

* * *

**Thats a wrap!**

**If you like the story, please Review, Favorite, and whatever!**

**May I remind you, that If you think this is horrid, then I am so sorry, I am only 13, and I try really hard, but sometimes my hardest isn't good enough. **

**If you will, please stay with the story, I know that the couples I chose aren't your normal HOA couples, but you know. I don't like to be like other people. I like Individuality. I like being my own person.**

**If you would please stay with me, I guarantee that this story is going to get much better!**

**Thanks! ~Angela AKA: SibunaLover123!**


End file.
